The Story of Helios
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Set in AU where Hades is the one that broke the promise. Follow along with Helios on her adventure of being the daughter of Hades. Rated T for swears. There isn't many swears but I'm still giving it a warning. Please give it a shot.


**AN~ Okay so the first time I attempted to write this I was obsessed with the movie. But now I went back and read the book series. Actually I'm on the last book now :D **

**Okay this is set in AU where it is Hades that broke the promise of Styx River he made with his brothers. Btw Helios is a girl. Warning there is swearing. And Onward to the story.**

* * *

****Helios, ironic. My namesake I mean. Helios was the original god that cared for the sun. But then Apollo came and added that to his description. But I'm nothing like the bright sun he cared for.

My alarm clock goes off making me gasp. I was momentarily blinded by the bright green numbers my alarm clock read. half an hour till eight. I glare at the bright numbers and hit the top with my fist. I throw my legs over the side. I gasp as my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I'm thankful for the dark purple walls rather than having the bright pink my mother wanted me to have. I closed the distance from my bed to my dresser. I pick out my normal outfit and changed. My outfit consisted of dark blue jeans that had holes at the bottom where I've walked on the so much; and my dark maroon hoodie with a bright green M on the back, my Monster hoodie. I pull my wavy black hair up into a messy bun, but there was my bangs that refused to do anything but curl around my cheeks. I do one last check in the mirror. My dark blue eyes stare back at myself. I grab my backpack and slip my feet into my sturdy black skater shoes, no I don't skateboard.

I let out a sigh as I exit my room and almost end up blind with the bright hallway light. Well it wasn't really bright, it was a bland yellowish color. I try to walk through the hall as quiet as I could. I walk behind the old brown lazy-boy chair with the snoring old man with the balding gray wisps of hair combed over trying to hide the bald top. But just as I left the room I kicked a can. I hold still and look over my shoulder. He's awake now.

"Ah, Helli." He says like Haily. I shudder and glare at the man my mother was married to. I straighten my back and look at Tom. He was a disgusting man of fifty, he was at the moment unemployed and sucking as much money from the state as he could. He wore the same gray wife beater and gray jeans he wore yesterday, the day before and the day before that.

"What old man?" I retort with venom in every word.

"Don't talk with such a nasty attitude to the man that keeps the roof over your head." He says this while his nasty grim green eyes look at my body like a piece of meat.

"Two things old man," I put more venom in the nickname, "Firstly, I'm not on the menu. Secondly you don't do shit to keep this roof over anyone's head let alone mine. My mom is the one that works every freaking day while you can just sit on your ass to cuss and swear like a sailor, do some gambling and pot with friends, oh and am I missing something? Oh and leach off the state." I nod my head thinking I have hit all the major points. He starts to get out of his chair. I don't do anything but keep my guard up. Then he lumbers towards me. I kick up one of the cans and hit him in the middle of his broad zit filled forehead. His face turns beat red with anger.

"Get out of my fucking house you little bitch!" He yells. I do what comes naturally as sad as it is and salute him with the bird.

"Got it old man." I say walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't you dare come back!" He yells as I slam the door behind me shut. I let out a deep sigh as I step out into the summer weather. I glare up at the blue sky. The walk to school is short. I spot my friend leaning against the school's fence. Andrew, a boy that was taller than me by a couple inches with curly dark brown hair and forest green eyes. He smiles and leans up on his braces. His legs were somewhat bad so he had to use crutches.

"Hey Helios." He says in a happy beat. "Today's our last day!"

"Yeah," I give him a knuckle bump. He was my only friend in this terrible school.

"Trouble with the old fart again?" He asks knowingly.

I let out a sigh, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me," he says as we walk towards the school.

"Yeah, well this summer is going to suck majorly. He banded me from going home. I mean whatever, but," I let out an irritated sigh.

"Well, maybe something good will come," he says. I look over at him. He seemed really positive about this chance of good luck. School goes normal except for our last class. Normally Andrew and I stick to ourselves, yeah there are people that disliked and picked on us. But most of the time they just back off, apparently I give off a frightening vibe that most don't like. But Mr. Buzabe, it sounds more like Buzz-a-bee, seemed off today. He was standing at his desk, and since today was our last day of school he was letting us do whatever.

"Helios, I need to speak to you." He walks towards the door to the hallway. I stand up, I look down at Andrew like he would give me the reason to why I was in trouble now, but he just shrugs. So I follow Mr. Buzabe out to the hallway. The whole hallway was deserted, not a single soul was witness the bizarre thing that was about to happen. Once I was out of the classroom he closed the door making sure no one could hear us. I walked over to the other side of the hall so I could lean against the wall. He turned towards me. His gray eyes spark a yellow golden color.

"Helios, you've crossed the line," his voice was no longer the monotone he normally spoke in. It was a much deeper tone, almost like the human version of a whale. His skin gains a dark blue hue. I stand up straight and edge away. Something sharp hits the wall inches away from my face. I let out a scream, which was completely unlike myself. But I had a good reason because the sharp object retracts and hovers over Mr. Buzabe's head, then I notice that the dark blue knife like thing was attached to his body.

"The hell?" I ask completely in shock.

_"Hold your hands out and call upon Nightshade,"_ A voice echos through my head. I glance both ways down the hall. I met by nothing. I drop down to my knees just barely missing getting knifed in the forehead by mere seconds. I roll to my left and bounce up onto my feet. I'm not sure I've ever been more happy about being ADHD. The blue scorpion like man that once was Mr. Buzabe says something in a foreign language, that somehow I recognized.

"Hey that's not nice to say about a student!" I yell. He smiles showing off rows of sharp shark like teeth. I was down to no other choice so I did as the voice had instructed. I held out my hands and said clearly, "Please come to me Nightshade." Something shimmered into my hands. My fingers instantly grip around the weapons. I give the weapon a questioning look. Nightshade was one of those weapons that had two small scythes with small handles, at the base of both handles were a chain that connected the weapons.

"No!" The creature yelled. I look back down at the black metal weapons, the blades themselves were more of a bronze color. They had a nice glow to them.

_"Break them apart," _The voice instructs. I shrug and pull at the chain, the metal grew and grew until they broke apart. The left glowed and rounded itself forming a shield. The right forms into a two and a half foot sword. The blade was bronze except for the very tip was the black metal._ "Now destroy the monster." _

I let my body do as it wanted. I didn't even think as I plunge forward almost stabbing the monster but I fall back having to use my shield to protect myself from the sharp tail. I manage to get his tail stuck in my shield. I smile wickedly as I chop the tail off and plunge forward stabbing my sword through the monster's chest. A scream explodes from down the hall as the creature bursts into ash. I look down the hall and see a blonde girl screaming as loud as she could. The door to Mr. Buzabe's class room swings open and one of the boys stops in his track and stares at me with horror in his eyes. In his eyes I could see a mini version of myself in his eyes. I was terrifying. My hair came loose and was whipping around my head like I was in one of those fake hurricane chambers, but there was no wind. My iris were a dark purple fire instead of my normal dark blue eyes.

"You freak!" He yells. I look at the scene. It looked really bad so I did the only thing I could think of, run. I fled to the one place I felt somewhat safe. A wooden shed behind the school with a couch inside. It was a place that Andrew and I escape to when we are skipping class. Don't worry, we don't make out in here. I'm not his type. I plop down on the couch, I chuck the weapon and shield down on the ground. I bend down burring my face into my knees. What the hell is going on?

"There you are," Someone says. I sit up grabbing my shield up to protect myself. A man in a black suit with a deep purple tie was standing at the door. His dark black hair was slicked back. I would say he was in his late thirties, but I've never seen him before.

"W-who are you?" I choke out. I could just barely see past him. Andrew was standing nervously behind him. He kept fidgeting. The man gives me a warm smile that only makes me more cautious.

"I have to say you are really good at fighting." His voice was deep and calm.

"Who are you?" I manage to keep my voice leveled. He lets out a small chuckle. I stand up squaring my shoulders.

"Ah, Helios, I'm your father." He says calmly.

"No you aren't. Who are you?" I keep my voice just as calm.

"Do you really believe that drunk is your father?" He asks tilting his head.

"Of course he isn't!" My anger spikes in my voice. He smiles knowingly. "My father walked out on my mother breaking her heart. I have no father." His smile vanished off his face.

"I had to leave. She knew I could only stay during winter." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"That is the only time I'm allowed on Earth." He says.

"What?" I ask caught of guard by his answer.

"I'm Hades, ruler of the underworld. I'm only allowed on Earth during winter just long enough for the winter council." He explains. My jaw just drops.

"Hades?" I ask.

"That is me. Helios, you are the daughter of Hades." He says. I look over at Andrew, he just nods his head. Hades offers me his hand. "Now come with me."

"Where? To the underworld?" I ask curiously. He smirks.

"No, to Camp Half-blood." He explains.

"What about my mom?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry about her. I've already talked to her." He says. I let out a sigh and grasp his hand. This has to be better than being stuck at the house with Tom.

* * *

**So, I think this is much better than my first attempt. Please leave me some feedback, I like hearing what others think.**


End file.
